Reclama o pierde
by Gaby007
Summary: "De una u otra manera son iguales. Siempre estuvieron solos… " ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke decidiera proponerle huir a Naruto? Naruto no sabe que constestar y ante esto, pedíra ayuda a Tsunade y a Kyuubi, este se muestra my cooperativo. ¿Qué harás, Naruto Uzumaki? LEMON. HARD YAOI. NO TERMINADO AÚN. SASU/NARU/SASU


_Los párrafos con esta forma de escritura pertenecen a pensamientos de Naruto._

_**Los párrafos con esta forma de escritura le pertenecen a pensamientos de Sasuke.**_

Esto le pertenece solamente a diálogos o pensamientos del Kyuubi, pero cuando Naruto esté en esa forma; con ojos rojos, chakra rojo, y colmillos y garras, se verá, en su diálogo, igual.

_Contenido hard yaoi. Lemon explícito. El Lemon, como muchos ya sabrán, es contenido para mayores de 18 años que contiene escenas sexuales, si eres menor de edad y estás en este fanfic, es recomendable que te salgas o bien, puedes leerlo pero bajo tu propio riesgo._

_Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, creo que así se llamaba… Como sea, la historia si me pertenece a mí: Gaby007_

_Este fanfic no tiene mucha relación ni con el anime ni con el manga. Es sólo un final que se me ocurrió para las yaoistas. Espero os guste tanto como a mí me gustó al escribirlo._

**Aclaraciones.**

Olvídense de Orchimaru, aquí sólo habrá mención de él pero no participará, después pondré que lograron matarlo pero es este capítulo no hay participación de este personaje.

Ero-Sennin aún está vivo (Me cae bien)

Sakura sigue siendo un estorbo y es molesta. (Es la verdad…)

Sin más…

_¡A leer!_

**Reclama o pierde.**

-¡Me niego!

-¡No te lo estoy preguntando, te lo estoy afirmando!

Los ojos negros toparon con los azules de Naruto, estremeciéndolo.

-No puedo…- comenzó Naruto. -¡No puedo traicionar a Konoha! – le gritó con determinación al de ojos negros.

Sasuke tensó su mandíbula y sus manos se volvieron puños, los cuales apretó hasta encajarse sus propias uñas en la palma.

-Dos días… Si no me das tu maldita respuesta, destruiré más rápido a Konoha… Incluyéndote…

Y sin más se perdió entre las hojas con rapidez. Naruto se sorprendió por eso, pensaba que el Uchiha destruiría en ese momento a todo y todos en Konoha.

-¿Pero por qué…?

¿Por qué no le hacía nada a él? Sasuke huía entes que hacerle daño, le miraba a los ojos y después corría hasta perderse de su rango de visión. En sus batallas siempre huía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sasuke lo confundía…?

Su sueño casi se volvía realidad. Ahora la gente alzaba la vista y se tomaba su tiempo para admirarlo. A él… ¡El futuro Hokage! ¡Estaba tan cerca y con apenas 17 años, al igual que Sasuke! Pero…

_No es lo mismo…_

No…

No era lo mismo si Sasuke no estaba con él. Su mejor amigo, su mejor rival. Su todo… Una de las pocas personas que lo aceptó, aun sabiendo que dentro de él existía un zorro que hacía años atormentaba a toda Konoha. Ese zorro que el cuarto hokage había encerrado en él. Ese niño que fue despreciado bajo el prejuicio de ser el mismo zorro, de pensar que algún día se revelaría y cumpliría con esa misión que no pudo completar; la de destruir a Konoha.

_Nunca me odió porque somos iguales…_

Era cierto…

De una u otra manera son iguales. Siempre estuvieron solos… Hasta que el equipo número 7 al mando de Kakashi los juntó. Desde que era un pequeño quiso presentarse frente a Sasuke. Hacerse su amigo y ese equipo le ayudó a cumplir con esa meta. Juntos eran imparables, el rasengan y el chidori eran lo mejor de lo mejor. El mejor dúo que se pudo mirar, pero después Sasuke salió de Konoha para reunirse con Orochimaru. El kyuubi dentro de él salió a flote con el pensamiento de tener con él lo que le pertenecía, aún si tenía que romperle cada uno de los huesos para lograr que no se apartara de su lado…

_En ese momento comprendí…_

Comprendió que quería a Sasuke… Y no sólo porque lo aceptó. No sabía aún muy bien esos sentimientos, pero… Había querido volver a repetir ese beso accidental de la academia. Lo quería a su lado, siempre a su lado. Sin ser acosado por Sakura o por alguna otra chica. Sakura… No sentía nada por ella… Ni aunque esta le haya confesado sus sentimientos hace algunos días. Aunque sólo esto fue un engaño de Kiba, parece que estaba aún molesto desde que lo venció junto a Akamaru en los exámenes-no-se-acordaba-qué. (Creo que los Chunnin o algo así. LOL Se me olvidó)

**(…)**

Su corazón aún no se detenía…

Sonrió.

Acababa de decirle a Naruto lo que desde hacía años quería proponerle. ¡Finalmente lo había conseguido!

Tragó saliva.

Estaba algo nervioso, lo comprobó al mirar que sus manos temblaban un poco.

Al inicio creyó que quería alejar a Naruto de él, pero después de alejarse de Konoha para unirse a Orochimaru comprendió que su soledad aumentaba a cada paso que estaba más lejos de Konoha, más específicamente de Naruto Uzumaki.

Un pequeño calor se instaló en sus mejillas al pensar en ese nombre.

Naruto Uzumaki…

_**Basta…**_

Naruto Uzumaki…

_**He dicho basta.**_

Naruto…

_**¡He dicho basta!**_

Con el sólo hecho de pensar en ese nombre sentía que su garganta se secaba, su estómago le dolía, como si estúpidos bichos estuviesen allí, y también podía sentir como sus mejillas ardían aún más. La debilidad era algo que no se permitía así mismo pero con la sola mención o pensamiento de Naruto se sentía así de débil.

Y no le gustaba ser débil.

Su meta original era matar a su hermano mayor. Su estúpido hermano mayor. Vivía por una venganza… él; Sasuke Uchiha, era un vengador. Itachi le había insultado, le había roto sus ilusiones de un niño de 8 años para seguir por el camino del ninja. Había destruido a casi todo su clan sólo por una orden de los de Konoha. Por eso quería destruir a todos en Konoha. Menos a_ él_…

Naruto…

_**¿Por qué…?**_

No tenía ningún motivo para matarlo, al contrario.

No sabía que haría si la sonrisa de Naruto desaparecía. No se podía imaginar ver esos ojos azules opacados. Si sus ojos estaban algún día tristes, el nunca sería el culpable. No más.

Era imposible vivir sin una sonrisa de Naruto con esa felicidad característica de un niño feliz, y no de uno que toda su infancia ha sido excluido por ese zorro de nueve colas dentro de él. Era imposible pensar en los ojos de Naruto perdidos en el más allá, era estúpido pensar siquiera eso. Era imposible imaginarse a un Naruto sin vida, prefería a un Naruto con vida diciéndole, más bien gritándole "¡Teme!" o "¡Bastardo!" cada vez que lo miraba.

Era hermoso ver a Naruto con la cara de determinación.

Naruto era hermoso para él, lo único por lo que tenía deseos de hacerse poderoso, para protegerlo de Itachi, ese desgraciado quería el poder del Kyuubi y si este se encontraba en el interior de Naruto, como hacía años intentó derrotar a Itachi siendo aún un niño, intentaría nuevamente secuestrar a Naruto, y esta vez no sabía que podía pasar. Ahora él mismo no era el completo poseedor de su cuerpo, lo era Orochimaru, y él mismo estaba unido a los Akatsuki. Definitivamente fué dicifil huir de Suigetsu y los otros, tan sólo para ofrecerle eso a Naruto, si este no le daba una respuesta para el día acordado, podrían encontrarlo y prácticamente sería arrastrado por la pelirroja loca de nombre Karin hacia una vida que él definitivamente no quería.

Prefería mil veces a Naruto.

**Uzumaki Naruto…**

"¡Entrenemos juntos!"

"¡Algún día todos me miraran hacia arriba´ttebayo!"

"Eres mi amigo, Sasuke…"

"¡Ramen!"

"¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, de veras!"

"¡No dejaré que te alejes de mí, Sasuke idiota!"

Esas palabras que le dio cuando lucharon justamente en la frontera de Konoha. Cuándo pudo mirar a Naruto con los ojos rojos y ese chakra color rojo que lo hacía tener orejas y una cola, lo recordaba, le pareció adorable.

Para él, era estúpido imaginarse a un Naruto sin vida. Se reprendía con el sólo hecho de pensarlo. Quería de verdad que Naruto cumpliera su sueño de ser Hokage, pero lo quería a su lado.

_**¡Maldición…!**_

Pero no podía estar a su lado…

Ahora era un criminal para todo Konoha. Y no sólo uno del montón, si no el más buscado. Si ponía un pie en Konoha y la barrera, que sabía estaba siempre puesta, lo detectaba. Estaría hecho mierda. No tenía miedo de ellos, pero no quería lastimar a Naruto. No lo subestimaba, desde los 13 aprendió quién era Naruto Uzumaki y de lo que este era capaz de hacer para proteger a sus seres queridos.

Apretó los puños.

_**Seres queridos…**_

No le gustaba para nada que Naruto cada vez tuviese más y más amigos.

**Gaara se ve sospechoso…**

Y ese chico… ¿Cómo coño se llamaba?

¡Oh, sí!

Sai.

Sonrió al saber que era su sustituto. No sabía qué relación tenía con Naruto peor estaba seguro, o eso quería pensar, que Naruto pensaba en él cuando miraba a Sai. Quería que recordara a cada momento ese beso accidental, donde él le había metido lengua. ¿Para qué negarlo?

Y después de perderse mucho tiempo en sus pensamientos decidió que ya era hora de descansar. Entró a la gran cabaña abandonada, que afortunadamente encontró a las afueras de Konoha, aunque estuviese medio destruída, donde esa noche descansó. Aún ansioso por tener al Uzumaki devuelta a su lado.

**(…)**

_¿Qué hago…?_

Sasuke esperaba su respuesta dentro de un día y algunas horas. No sabía que responderle.

_Si…_

Quería estar a su lado, de verdad que sí. Quería sentir el calor de Sasuke en él, volver a escuchar su voz pero a diario, y no sólo cuando tenían un encuentro para pelear o alguno casual. Quería volver a tener al teme a su lado a cada momento, quizá podría, si Sasuke aceptaba quedarse en la villa, pedirle que se mudase con él, por alguna razón no soportaba la idea de pensar siquiera en la pelirrosa acosando nuevamente a Sasuke. Quizá a Sasuke le molestaba y él sólo se quedaba viendo, estaba bien, está vez le ayudaría a librarse de la pelirrosa, por ser buenos amigos. (Me lleva, este tipo no entiende…)

_No…_

No podía traicionar a Konoha.

A todas esas personas… A Sakura. Tsunade. Kakashi-sensei. Rock Lee. Shikamaru. Hinata. Neji. Kiba. Konohamaru. Él lo necesitaba mucho más, no superaba completamente la muerte del tercer Hokage. Iruka-sensei. Chouji. Ino. Sai. Ero-sennin. Bueno… Ese sabio pervertido podía protegerse así mismo, si puede sobrevivir a los golpes de Tsunade no hay nada que no aguante.

Tenía cientos de amigos a los cuales proteger, juntos eran un gran equipo ninja que buscaba a Sasuke y derrotarían a todo enemigo.

Pero después Sasuke viene una noche y le ofrece la posibilidad de poder escapar juntos.

"¡Sakura, juro que te protegeré!"

Esas palabras que usó dirigidas a Sakura cuando luchó contra Gaara y lo derrotó. La segunda vez en que pudo hacer una buena invocación y llamó al gran general sapo. Pero esas palabras no tenían el valor de antes, ahora no sentía ganas o deseos de proteger a Sakura. Sólo la miraba como una amiga, ya no estaba enamorado de ella. Quizá fue sólo el pensamiento de aceptación y fue en busca de amor, que pensó poder encontrar en Sakura, pero todos esos años le dieron un "no". Y después esta se le declara, ya no sintió nada. No sentía nada por Sakura Haruno. Después se enteró que era Kiba con un jutsu de transformación, eso le ayudó a saber que no sentía nada por Sakura.

_Pero esta vez, juro, de verdad, que te protegeré de todos, Sasuke…_

Quería a Sasuke de vuelta en la aldea, junto a él. Protegería a Sasuke de todo aquél que lo ofendiera, a toda persona que le digiera "traidor" Sabía que Sasuke era considerado un "ninja renegado" por salir de la aldea y tratar de cumplir su venganza. Posiblemente, si este regresaba, sería castigado o podrían matarlo, dando final al clan Uchiha.

Apretó los puños al pensar que Sasuke necesitaba a una mujer para comenzar nuevamente el Clan Uchiha.

_¡Una mujer!_

¿No se podían juntar los Namikaze con los Uchiha? ¿Qué tal si alguno de los dos era un doncel? El viento no quedaba tan mal con el fuego, ¿verdad? Sasuke volvería con él, ¿verdad? Pero Sakura... Nuevamente le había pedido que trajera a Sasuke junto a… junto a ella… ella…

_¡Él es mío, es mi mejor amigo y lo protegeré con mi vida! _(Me sigue llevando…)

Cuanto le gustaría poder decírselo en la cara, pero no sería bueno, posiblemente sería golpeado por ella hasta dejarlo en la inconsciencia y después algo como "¡Él es mío, además, es un hombre, Naruto-no-baka!"

_No tendría nada de malo tener a Sasuke a mi lado… ¿Qué tal si hablo con oba-chan sobre esto…?_

¡Decidido!

**(…)**

-¿Es lo que quieres, Naruto-chan?

-¡Puede apostarlo, anciana!

-¡Na-ru-to!

Naruto puso una cara de seriedad y miró con sus ojos azules los marrones de la quinta Hokage. Tsunade le miró también con seriedad, sabía que esa cara en Naruto era, o algo importante, o simplemente tenía ganas de ramen.

-Por favor, oba-chan. Lo quiero de vuelta…-

Tsunade comprendió sobre quién era ese tema.

-Pero Naruto…- Tsunade se aclaró la garganta. Habló con voz severa, tensando tanto a Kakashi como a los demás, pues Naruto interrumpió una junta entre los Jōnin sobre sus alumnos y sus habilidades en campo. – Sasuke se volvió un traidor, si lo aceptamos en la aldea, no sabemos si atacará en algún momento, quizá está jugando con tu mente y sólo es una trampa. No puedo aceptarlo…

-Pero oba-chan…

-Si lo aceptara, te dejaría a ti a cargo de él. ¿Quieres estar de niñera con ese niño, Naruto? Protegiéndolo a cada momento.

-¿Por qué yo?

¿Sería bueno decirle un "Por qué confío en tu fuerza, confío en que podrías mantenerlo al margen pero no confío de la gente de la aldea"?

No. A Naruto podía subírsele a la cabeza.

-Por qué tú lo quieres de vuelta. Pero para eso tienes que capturarlo y has fallado demasiado en eso, tengo entendido que Sasuke últimamente está huyendo de ti.

-Ayer me ofreció huir con él…

Tsunade se sorprendió.

Kakashi tenía su único ojo visible abierto enormemente y se tensó en la silla. Naruto no dejaba de sorprenderlo cada vez más. Shikamaru perdió su pose de "Modo flojera on" y, al igual que casi todos, se sorprendió.

Los murmuros comenzaron a escucharse entre todos los Jōnin; "¿Será verdad?" "¡Sasuke Uchiha, ¿de verdad?!" "¿Por qué no habrá aceptado?"

-No supe que responder, mañana vendrá por la respuesta…- Naruto se veía nervioso. –Dijo que destruiría Konoha si no le respondía… No sé qué responder…

-Responde con una negativa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡P-Pero querrá atacarnos!

-Le daremos los papeles del barrio Uchiha a cambio de que nos deje en paz, al menos para intentar calmarlo…

Si Tsunade era sincera, tenía nervios sobre el Sharingan de Sasuke. Sobre todo si era Orcohimaru quién lo entrenaba para perfeccionar el Sharingan...

-Todos aquí sabemos que Sasuke sólo quiere venganza y piensa que los del consejo de Konoha puso de misión a Itachi Uchiha a que matara a su propio clan. No creo que quiera los papeles de esas tierras…

-Eres listo, Naruto. Pero no tenemos nada más… Entiéndelo, ofrécele eso y después veremos el resultado.- Tsunade se mordió el labio inferior. –Sólo espero que no haya batalla.

Kakashi abrió su libro al comprender que tardaría un poco. Estaba feliz, Jiraiya había escrito una nueva versión del Icha Icha Paradise Yaoi Versión con Naruto y Sasuke de protagonistas, o eso creía, ya que los principales tenían las mismas características y sólo los nombres eran diferentes. Anruto y Sakashi, buena imaginación… pensó el peli plateado con sarcasmo.

Era más divertido pensar que eran Naruto y Sasuke.

-Vamos, Anruto, sólo dile que… Sí, Sakashi. Ahora tienes que, sí, exactamente así… Usa las manos… Este libro me gusta más…- murmuraba Kakashi, asustando un poco a Kurenai, que estaba a su lado.

-Está bien, anciana, le daré una negativa…

Tsunade tan sólo pensó que si eso era lo correcto.

Y cuando Naruto salió de la sala mandó a algunos escuadrones ANBU a rodear toda la aldea y estar al pendiente por problemas, con la orden de no atacar a menos que haya alboroto.

**(…)**

Sasuke corría pisando sin consideración alguna las ramas. Una gran estela de polvo lo seguía de cerca. Pero esta dejó de salir cuando, de un salto, llegó hasta las ramas más altas de los árboles que rodeaban la aldea de Konoha. Su sharingan estaba activado ante cualquier ataque sorpresa, pues puede que Naruto haya mencionado algo. Karin le enseñó a detectar los chakras de las demás personas y con eso pudo detectar fácilmente a los ANBU, más no lo atacaban, se extrañó ante esto. Ni siquiera estaban tan cerca de su posición actual. Su área estaba total mente asegurada, al igual que su perímetro.

**¿Me habrán notado, al menos?**

Evadió la posición de los ANBU aún con el pensamiento de que dormían o algo así. Llegó hasta la gran puerta y tomó con fuerza aire. Saltó a la rama más alta del árbol más alto que estaba en las orillas de la muralla y saltó dentro de este, sintiendo que pasaba algo, un escalofrío le pasó por el cuerpo.

Se había olvidado completamente de la barrera…

**(…)**

El sacerdote abrió los ojos de repente.

-Hay un intruso…-

Los Jōnin se miraron.

-Era de esperarse…- dijo uno.

-¿Sólo es uno?- preguntó otro.

El creador de la barrera lo pensó un momento y después asintió.

-Debe de ser Sasuke.

-Tenemos órdenes de no atacarle a no ser que este se ponga agresivo.

El sacerdote asintió y reforzó la barrera mientras los otros seguían en su juego de cartas.

-¡M-Maldición!

-Tranquilo, yo te pagaré el transporte a casa

Al parecer, uno no tenía suerte.

**(…)**

Sasuke miró a los lados, delante y atrás. Pero no había nadie. El único camino que daba a la salida de la aldea estaba solitario, después un parque se pasaba por ese camino. En ese parque algunas personas aún estaban a pesar de ser altas horas de la noche notaron la presencia del ultimo Uchiha, y al notar de quién se trataba corrieron a sus casas.

**Esto es extraño…**

Pasó por las solitarias calles de Konoha con tranquilidad, en algunos lugares podía recordar momentos con el equipo 7 y con Naruto. Sonrió al pensar en el rubio y corrió en dirección a donde sabía estaba su departamento.

En el camino un recuerdo asaltó su mente. Este recuerdo logró que su garganta se secara. Ese parque era el mismo…

Estaba seguro.

Sonrió, aún con el recuerdo en su mente.

**FLASH BACK**

-S-Sasuke…

-¿Qué?

Naruto tragó saliva con algo de dificultad y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Te gustó aquél b-beso en la academia?

Sasuke escupió el jugo de manzana que poseía en su poder y miró a Naruto como si este se estuviera transformando en frente de sus ojos. El líquido semi amarillento que también rozaba el café perteneciente al jugo de manzana mojó toda su clavícula y el cuello, esa camisa azul rey de Sasuke estaba muy abierta, prácticamente dejaba ver también sus hombros. A Naruto por alguna razón, no le gustaba eso.

-¡¿Pero a qué viene eso, Naruto?!

-¡No te molestes, enserio! ¡Sólo es simple curiosidad´ttebayo!

Sasuke le miró por unos momentos, pensando en la respuesta. Momentos después se reprochó el sólo hecho de buscar una respuesta si para él era un definitivo "no"

-¡Por supuesto que no, además, fue sólo un accidente, Naruto!

Naruto se encogió en su sitio ante el volumen que utilizó Sasuke. Varias personas que pasaban por la zona; el parque, se quedaron mirándolos extrañados, pero después siguieron con su camino. Sasuke miró unos momentos más a Naruto y después le dio la espalda, para después mencionar:

-No se puede comparar, sólo hemos tenido uno y fue por accidente.

-Sasuke…

-Nhg. Dobe.

Naruto tragó saliva con dificultad. ¿Accidente? ¡Ese fue su primer beso! ¡Demonios! Al inicio pensó "¡Que mal, mi primer beso fue con un emo deprimido!" pero ahora no pensaba así de Sasuke, era su mejor amigo y después de los exámenes y de derrotar a Gaara con ayuda del General Sapo, su cabeza, al no tener presión en nada, se entretuvo pensando en Sasuke, a cada momento.

-Kakashi-sensei ya tardó demasiado…- murmuraba Sakura entre sueños.

La pelirrosa se mantenía dormida a los pies de un árbol, sus cabellos cortos y de un color rosado se mantenían moviéndose al compás del suave viento que acariciaba su blanca piel. Definitivamente en un sueño profundo. Y Naruto no desaprovechó nada.

-Sasuke-teme…

Ante ese "llamado", Sasuke miró a Naruto por el rabillo del ojo, mientras intentaba limpiarse casi inútil mente el juego derramado sobre él.

**No, así no puedo, necesito un pañuelo o algo mojado. Quizá Sakura tengo uno. Es una mujer después de todo.**

Sasuke suspiró y se volteó completamente a Naruto, los dos quedaron frente a frente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, usuratonkachi?- Sasuke se extrañó al verle con las mejillas con un ligero rubor en su piel morena. -¿N-Naruto?

**¿Por qué se está acercando?**

Su perímetro tuvo un intruso. Después su área fue invadida y ambos quedaron con las narices rosándose.

-¿Naruto…?

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

**(Siento detenerlo aquí, es parte de mi fanfic, lo verán en la parte de abajo, pero sigan con la historia o esto no tendrá sentido para ustedes).**

¿Por qué no recordaba nada más? Quería recordar ese momento pero pasó hace años que estaba ahora una pequeña laguna, pequeña pero que borró un momento con una gran importancia para él.

Dejó de darle importancia bajo el pensamiento de que volvería a hacer recuerdos tan o más hermosos que eso que olvidó junto a Naruto.

Unos cuantos tejados más y estaría en la casa de Naruto, aún no podía contener su emoción, no podía poner esa cara fría y calculadora con facilidad en presencia de Naruto. Con el sólo hecho de recordar su primera lección; los cascabeles, más bien entrenamiento, le hacía sonreír, le hubiese gustado aún más si fuese él quién alimentase al rubio y no Sakura, pero su orgullo estaba por los cielos respecto a hacercarse a ese rubio que desde pequeños lo retaba y después, él sabía que ese mismo chico rubio lo miraba cuando estaba en el lago. Ese lago donde aprendió el Jutsu bola de Fuego.

**Pensamientos malos. Malditos Uchiha, no interrumpan mis pensamientos con Naruto.**

Maldijo mental mente a Itachi por ser una rata, pero una rata con vida.

Y cuando estaba prácticamente en la cuadra de Naruto, sintió algo impactar contra su pecho en pleno salto de un tejado a otro y cayó dolorosamente al suelo con un bulto encima de él.

-¡S-Sasuke-kun!

**Mierda…**

Sakura se revolvía encima de Sasuke sin consideración. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos color jade con brutalidad. Su piel, ya de por sí blanca, se había vuelto un poco a un color más sano en esos momentos. ¡Su Sasuke había vuelto con ella, después de 3 años y medio había vuelto!

**(…)**

_¿Por qué tardará tanto…? ¡Sasuke, me estás hartando y tengo sueño´ttebayo!_

No sabía ni donde tener la vista, pasaba a su gorro de hipopótamo negro con los dientes en su frente, después a su monedero de sapo a un lado de la cama, pero después a su reloj despertador, su camisa negra de tirantes y después el collar del primer Hokage, que después pasó de alguna forma a Tsunade y después a él a ganarle en la apuesta sobre el Rasengan, después a sus habituales pantalones anaranjados. ¡No sabía qué hacer para perder tiempo!

-¡Jutsu clones de sombra!

Un bushin perfectamente real estaba frente a él. Naruto sonrió.

-¡Transformación!

Y frente a él tenía una perfecta réplica de Sasuke, su yukata de hombre le dejaba ver ese pecho lampiño color lechoso. El bushin adquirió perfectamente los rasgos faciales de Sasuke, mientras su cuerpo seguía siendo como el de él, pues no sabía cómo era su cuerpo, sólo el pecho de Sasuke, lo había visto en entrenamientos, pero cuando aún estaban todos, incluyendo a Sasuke claro está, en el equipo 7.

El bushin comenzó a hablar, sabiendo su tarea a encomendar.

-Disculpe por la tardanza, Naruto-sama…- ¿era normal excitarse un poco al escuchar eso de un bushin con apariencia de Sasuke y su misma voz masculina…? ¡Pues a él le pasaba, y le encantaba! El bushin continuó mientras Naruto trataba de resolver un problema entre sus piernas. Cosa fácil. Sólo pensó en Sakura. – Puede esperar a mi lado todo lo que quiera. – el bushin sonrió.

Naruto no lo resistió y, lanzando un escandaloso "¡Wii!", saltó a los brazos de "Sasuke" Acomodándose perfectamente en su propio pecho.

-Estoy algo ancho, genial, los entrenamientos funcionan.

-A mí me sigues pareciendo un dobe.

-¡Pero si seguimos siendo la misma persona, bushin!

-Lo sé, pero tengo que actuar como Sasuke. Él es tan sexy y seguro diría eso.

-Mmm… Tienes razón´ttebayo

-Sería mejor si el Sasuke real estuviese aquí…

-Nuevamente tienes razón, bushin.

-Soy Sasuke ahora, tengo razón en todo lo que digo.

-Teme…

Sin darse cuenta alguna, Naruto se sentía como una conversación junto al Sasuke de hace años.

Después de una plática algo pequeña, Naruto desapareció al bushin y se encaminó a su ventana siempre abierta. Ahora confiaba más en sus habilidades como ninja y se mantenía en defensa a casi cada momento, bueno, realismo por favor, sólo en las noches.

_¡Esto no me gusta para nada!_

Podía mirar el vestido rojo más característico de Sakura y unos pantalones color negro debajo de entre las piernas de Sakura, conocía esos pantalones, demasiado bien…

Con rapidez se colocó unas botas negras parecidas a las azules que usaba cuando era niño; que dejaba los talones al descubierto y también los dedos. Después ajustó unas vendas en su pierna derecha y se colocó su campera color naranja con negro. Su gorro voló hasta caer a los pies de la banda y, tomando su banda protectora, ajustó la banda de Konoha en su frente y salió de un salto por la ventana.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Volviste finalmente por mí, estoy tan feliz!

No es verdad, niño. Sasuke vino sólo por ti. ¡Reclama lo que te pertenece! Reclama o pierde.

_¿Kyuubi?_

¿Esperabas a tu conciencia? ¡¿Enserio?! ¡No! Eso no habla, niño. Sólo ve y reclama lo que te pertenece, antes de que alguien te lo quite. Piénsalo bien, niño. Tienes ventaja en todo este asunto… Ese niño bonito te reclamó al momento de pedir que los dos huyeran de este asqueroso lugar. Ahora reclámalo tú, él s sólo tuyo, no de esa pelirrosa-pelo-de-chicle-masticado.

_¡No es asqueroso!_

Tómatelo como quieras. Te lo repito por tercera vez. Reclama o pierde…

Dejó de escuchar esa voz tan gruesa y afilada perteneciente a aquél zorro de nueve colas. Descubriéndose a sí mismo jadeando y pequeñas gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente y nuca. Miró la espalda pequeña de Sakura, dándole la espalda. Pero no… No podía atacar a sus compañeros por algo tan trivial como eso…

Sonrió.

Sasuke lo valía todo para él, ¡todo de todo! Sobre todo después de lo que escuchó;

-Bájate de mí, Sakura. Sigues siendo una fastidiosa. ¡Yo sólo vine por Naruto, no por ti!

-¡Pero Sasuke-kun!

_¡Necesito ayuda, Kyuubi!_

¿Qué es lo que quieres, me pedirás nuevamente de mi chakra, mocoso?

_No, sólo tu aura._

¡¿No matarás a la pelo de cliché?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Hay que mirar lo estúpido que estás!

_¡Sólo hazlo!_

Está bien, sólo espero que sepas reclamar lo tuyo perfectamente.

_Usaré una emoción humana, Kyuubi. ¡Esa emoción es el miedo, enserio!_

Demasiado patético, pero ingenioso para usarlo con una hembra. … ¿Es una hembra, verdad?

_¡Eso creo, pero no hay momento de eso! ¡Sólo dame algo de tu apariencia, Kyuubi!_

¡Está bien, sólo deja de luchar! Te pasaré mis nueve colas y…

_¡Sin colas! Sólo los ojos y garras, ya sabes, como en la lucha contra el Sasuke demonio._

¿El que tenía dos manos gigantes como alas? ¡Jha, pan comido, mocoso! Eso no es nada comparado con las nueve colas pero está bien, no lo podrías controlar de todos modos…

_¡Sólo cállate y hazlo, maldito zorro tardón!_

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora ni siquiera puedo divertirme?! ¡Es tan aburrido estar sólo encerrado en una estúpida jaula con un estúpido sello hecho por un estúpido ninja!

**(…)**

Las jaulas no eran lo suyo. ¿Cuánto tenía encerrado allí? ¿15 años? ¿16, Quizá? ¿Más o menos? No recordaba bien.

Lo único que agradecía era que su rubio contenedor tenía una vida movida e interesante, podía ver todo, cada cosa que el rubio hacía y cada cosa que soñaba, en veces solía divertirse con los sueños de ese rubio.

Sonrió, mostrando su retorcida sonrisa zorruna a la obscuridad misma, esos sueños…

Podía jugar al menos con su mente, lo hacía soñar constantemente que ese niño bonito (Sasuke) entraba por su ventana abierta y lo tomaba, era algo divertido ver la desesperación de ese rubio al no tener a su macho cerca, aunque aún le pareciera algo extraño el sólo hecho de que fuesen ambos hombres, no le importaba. Las hembras nunca le agradaron, para nada, siempre las consideró unas hembras que se acostaban con cualquiera sólo para tener cachorros.

Definitivamente, el Kyuubi tenía su diversión allí dentro. Era mejor que estar matando a todos sin compasión, una vida donde seguro algún día sería asesinado por algún hombre ninja con agallas para enfrentarle. Agradecía al ninja que lo selló en ese mocoso rubio. Pues Naruto tenía una vida interesante, y como él podía verlo todo, es como si estuviese viviéndolo él mismo.

Nunca lo diría pero estaba algo orgulloso de la creciente maduración de su rubio portador, también de su fortaleza. Ese chico… Agradecía que no le hubiese tocado como portador algún macho o hembra carente de agallas. Y lo mejor de todo, este chico sabía defenderse, sabía que había vencido a algunos miembros de… ¿Atsuki? ¿Cómo rayos era esa mierda…? Bueno, daba igual, no importaba. EL hecho es que había vencido con algo de facilidad a un tipo rubio amante de las explosiones, no le caía tan mal, a él le gustaba causar daños pero desde hace años, por una causa obvia, que no podía causar nada, a no ser que el rubio pidiera de su chakra. ¿Era normal sentirse usado de vez en cuando? Tal vez, después de todo, era tanto una ventaja como desventaja que algún muchacho desafortunado/afortunado tuviera su poder, su chakra a su disposición, aunque le había prestado su chakra al rubio por tener el valor para entrar en su propia mente, producto del miedo, de eso estaba seguro, y pedirle… ¡No! ¡Más bien exigirle! De su propio chakra. Y no pudo evitar salir, o al menos intentarlo, cuando se enteró que ese chico azabache planeaba huir de la villa de Konoha tomó posesión casi enteramente del cuerpo del rubio, cuyo nombre se le iba de la mente en veces, nunca le importó realmente el nombre pero estaba bien.

¿Qué?

Debía de admitir que el Uchiha estaba bueno.

Por qué de todos modos, los chicos no le iban mal, ni a él, ni a Anruto.

¿Era así, no…?

Bueno, tal vez no se aprendía aún el nombre de su portador, pero le gustaba el Uchiha. (LOL)

**(…)**

Naruto decidió no prestarle atención. El Kyuubi soltó un bufido e hizo lo pedido. Naruto miró su piel, esta se encontraba como de gallina, la voz de Kyuubi era demasiado grave y tenía una voz demasiado sádica, a cada momento le provocaba más escalofríos, por eso no conversaba con él a diario. Apenas unas palabras e insultos de parte de ambos, más que nada del Kyuubi; reprochándole algunas cuantas decisiones que tomaba en su vida.

El chakra rojo comenzó a envolver a Naruto, este cayó de rodillas al suelo, lanzando pequeños jadeos de dolor. Poco a poco, sus colmillos humanos se alargaron un poco, lo suficiente para perder el reconocimiento de un humano como unos dientes totalmente humanos. Sus uñas se volvieron garras, muy pero muy afiladas pero no te un tamaño tan exagerado. Sus ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo en la mañana se volvieron de un color rojo que era tan atrayente.

-Que bien… Sigo teniendo memoria de lo que hago, gracias, Kyuubi…- podía notar su propia garganta algo cerrada, más de lo normal esto hacía que su voz fuese más grave y masculina.

Cumplo mi palabra, mocoso.

_Creí que por ser un zorro, me jugarías sucio, la mayoría son muy traviesos…_

Kyuubi soltó una risa escandalosa desde el interior de Naruto.

Sólo jugué un poco con tu apariencia, sólo espera y lo verás…

_¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡Kyuubi!_

Más este no respondió. Sólo se limitó a acomodarse mejor, cruzando sus patas delanteras y acomodando su larga cabeza con pelaje anaranjado. Sus ojos rojos estaban pendientes a todo el lugar, mientras esperaba que el niño se moviese.

Que el show comience…

Naruto esperó una respuesta más esta no llegó.

-No me obligues a usar el Sharingan, chica molesta.

-¡P-Pero Sasuke-kun volvió por mí, para llevarme junto a él! Entiendo… ¡Sasuke-kun se está haciendo el difícil! Esto me gusta micho…

Naruto volvió a fijar su vista, ahora rojiza, y sintió más rabia en su interior al ver como Sakura intentaba besar a SU Sasuke, mientras este se veía total mente serio, con la vista fija en los ojos jade de la pelirrosa, pero el movimiento nervioso de sus manos; que sujetaban las de la pelirrosa, lo delataba. Estaba nervioso.

**N-Necesito quitármela, yo sólo vine por Naruto, no por esto…**

Sasuke logró apartar su cabeza justo a tiempo, más sólo la volteó, logrando que los labios rosados de la pelirrosa impactaran contra su mejilla, asqueándolo de sobre manera que una mueca logró plasmarse en su rostro casi siempre serio. ¡Y era difícil lograr que una emoción entrase por esa cara y ojos!

-¡Sasuke-kun! Vamos, sé que viniste por esto.

**No es bueno que me hagas enojar.**

¡La mejilla de SU Sasuke había sido profanada!

Hey, mocoso. Si pierdes el tiempo violarán a tu ojos negros antes de que le pongas el diente.

_¡Eso ya lo sé, zorro estúpido!_

Este zorro hace que tengas este poder. Cállate y trabaja. Me estoy aburriendo…

Naruto no le dio importancia y corrió hasta quedar justamente frente a la espalda de la pelirrosa que estaba sobre SU Sasuke. Tomó con firmeza las caderas, si es que a esa cosa plana se le llamaban caderas… ¡Dios, hasta él tenía más que ella! Y tiró de ella para sacársela de encima a SU Sasuke.

-¡Él es mío!

Sakura miró con ojos desorbitados como un Naruto con los ojos rojos abrazaba a SU Sasuke. Miró asombrada como las blancas mejillas de Sasuke se sonrojaban con ligereza, estaba segura. ¡Sasuke estaba sonrojado y no era por ella! ¡Si no por…! ¡Na-ru-to!

**N-No… Aléjate, Naruto. Mis mejillas…**

**Continuará…**

Muchas gracias por escoger este fanfic, espero no se arrepientan de haberlo leído hasta el final. Este es mi segundo yaoi con lemon. Sólo cuento con uno llamado "Secreto entre Sayajines" de Goku y Vegeta. Jeje, tuve buenas críticas y decidí escribir este, como prometí, dedicado a Usura tialmant.

Porque Kyuubi no se aprende el nombre de Naruto. xD

_Bueno pués… Yo pienso que aquél beso del capítulo 3 fue con lengua por qué claramente Naruto dice "¡Ahora se pudrirá mi lengua…!" o algo así. Y ahora acabar, con la lengua de fuera y sus manos en su garganta._

_Espero este los haya gustado, el segundo yaoi con lemon que escribo._

_Pues ya que Sasuke nunca volvió a la aldea (:v) pensé en poner que se escapara junto a Naruto, en principio. Pero después… No lo sé… _

_XD_

_Espero que no les moleste. No me gusta mucho el Universo Alterno… ¡Pero lo que sea por una buena historia, de veras! _

**¡Votaciones, votaciones!**

¿Quién será el uke en el siguiente capítulo? ¡Votaciones! No sé, de verdad, a quién hacer seme y a quién el uke. Un poco de apoyo no me vendría nada mal…

También tenía planeado un Shino x Kiba, pero me pasa lo mismo. No sé si sería lo mejor hacer un KibaxShino o un ShinoxKiba.

Y no podía faltar…

¿Quieren una huida o que se queden en Konoha?

¡Estoy jodida!

También está la opción de hacer un Naru/Sasu/Naru. Me explico para los que no entiendan, en esta opción, a cada quién le tocará ser uke y después seme.

Ejemplo.

Sasuke es uke y Naruto es seme a la primera.

Pero después Sasuke decide ser el seme y Naruto el uke, a la segunda.

Primero es un NaruSasu y después un SasuNaru. ¿Qué tal algo parecido?

Cada quién su turno. ¿No?

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente, espero comentarios sobre esto, los reviews me animan a seguir, poder leer su opinión no está nada mal de ves en cuando, ¿no?

**Gaby007**

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
